


snow on fire

by ftmsteverogers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Victor Nikiforov, because i needed to Deal With The Kiss, mlm author, set directly after ep7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmsteverogers/pseuds/ftmsteverogers
Summary: “You must be exhausted,” Victor said, eyes warm, and didn’t touch Yuuri, although it looked like he might have wanted to.  “I thought you were going to fall asleep in the car.”Yuuri shrugged a shoulder.  “Too keyed up.”Victor stepped closer and Yuuri didn’t move away, just looked up at him with wide eyes.  “Shall I take this for you?” Victor asked kindly, and took the bag off Yuuri’s shoulder before he stepped away again.  “Let’s check in so we can get you to bed.”





	

The minutes directly after the competition passed in a blur.  The sharp flash of cameras, the roar of the crowd, Victor’s arm tight around his shoulders the only thing keeping him from stumbling –  Yuuri let it all wash over him, his heartbeat the loudest thing in his ears.  Victor was saying something, Yuuri could feel the rumble of his voice in the arm that was pressed up against Victor’s side, but he had no idea what the words were.  

He felt himself being steered away from the microphones, Victor's smooth, friendly voice politely rescuing him from potentially awkward interviews, and then they were outside in the cold and Yuuri could finally catch his breath. Victor's arm was warm and heavy and Yuuri was unashamed of the way he turned into him, pressing his face into Victor's shoulder.  He was still breathing a little hard.  Victor rubbed his back, uncharacteristically quiet.

The ride back to the hotel was surreal.  They didn’t talk – Yuuri was wrung out and Victor seemed at a loss for words – but Victor was still holding him, and that told Yuuri what he needed to know.  They sat close in the cab, thighs pressed together, and Yuuri leaned his head back onto Victor and let the warmth of his silver-medal win wash over him.  He was carefully not allowing himself to think about Victor’s breath that puffed against his ear, because every time he did, all he could think about was his botched quad flip and then – Victor’s arms around his neck – back hitting the cold ice, but he could barely feel it – Victor’s soft mouth hard against his own –

He took a deep breath and looked out the window, the road lights streaking through the glass that was smudged with fingerprints.  There was something peaceful about the night-time silence, the way the windows fogged from the heat inside the car.  Yuuri wanted to say something, wanted to ask Victor about what had happened, but the pale hand stroking absent circles into Yuuri’s hip was too good to interrupt.  Yuuri didn’t want to break the spell.

The cab pulled up to the hotel and Yuuri reluctantly pulled away from Victor to clamber out, shouldering his bag.  Victor paid the driver, picking up his own bag, and then the two of them were alone, and Yuuri’s breath froze in his throat when Victor looked at him.

“You must be exhausted,” Victor said, eyes warm, and didn’t touch Yuuri, although it looked like he might have wanted to.  “I thought you were going to fall asleep in the car.”

Yuuri shrugged a shoulder.  “Too keyed up.”

Victor stepped closer and Yuuri didn’t move away, just looked up at him with wide eyes.  “Shall I take this for you?” Victor asked kindly, and took the bag off Yuuri’s shoulder before he stepped away again.  “Let’s check in so we can get you to bed.”

Yuuri rubbed a hand over his sternum as he followed Victor into the hotel, vaguely annoyed that his heart was racing again after next to nothing.  Victor did the talking, which was probably wise, and Yuuri had no idea how he could look so dignified carrying two duffel bags at once, especially when he hit the elevator button with his hip.

“I can take that back,” Yuuri said weakly, but Victor just shot him an unimpressed look, so he stopped trying.

The elevator doors opened with a pleasant ding.  Yuuri allowed Victor to hold the door for him, but once he was inside he quickly realized that the enclosed space wasn’t going to help the butterflies in his stomach.  Victor was leaning against the wall, the picture of ease, smooth lines of his body almost too casual in contrast with the nerves that were twisting Yuuri’s hands in his jacket pockets.

“We’re sharing a room,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s eyes shot up, surprised.  “Is that going to be a problem?  I can sleep somewhere else.”

Yuuri swallowed hard, stomach clenching when he saw Victor’s eyes, dark and half-lidded.  This wasn’t the first time they’d shared a room on the road, but it held a different connotation now that the imprint of Victor’s kiss was still fresh on Yuuri’s lips.  How many nights had he lay in his little bed across the room from Victor’s, watching through his eyelashes as Victor breathed?  Memorizing the soft sweep of hair on his pillow, the way his fingers curled where they rested near his face?  Victor was a tactile person in general, and Yuuri was only just now becoming accustomed to the easy touches and gentle sharing of space.  He didn’t usually get what he wanted.  He was used to trying not to acknowledge that he wanted things at all.  Now he had the opportunity to ask for everything he'd ever wanted with very little risk of the answer being no, and he found that the words stuck to his tongue.

“Stay,” he said, though it took some effort, and wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue.  “Please.”

The elevator dinged at their floor and Victor pushed off the wall to walk out the door, but Yuuri still caught the flash of his pleased smile before he turned.  Yuuri couldn’t help his answering grin as he caught up with him, walking toward their shared room with a ducked head to hide his blush.

Victor somehow managed to get a hand in his pocket to retrieve the room key despite having his hands full, and then they were inside, and Yuuri could kick his shoes off his aching feet with a sigh of relief.  The room was a little too warm – probably overcompensating for the chill outside – so he was glad for the opportunity to shuck off his jacket as well, although his tired fingers struggled with his zipper.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor sighed, though there only affection in his voice, and he batted Yuuri’s hands away so he could unzip Yuuri’s jacket in one smooth motion.  “There.  Better?”

Victor’s delicate hands held Yuuri’s lapels, blue eyes filled with something wistful and heated, and Yuuri felt himself moving before he decided to, his own hands at Victor’s waist and his mouth soft and demanding as he kissed him.

Victor made a quiet, choked off sound against Yuuri’s lips, a hand cupping Yuuri’s cheek as he kissed back without finesse.  Yuuri could feel Victor’s hand trembling and it made him feel bolder, grateful he wasn’t the only one made clumsy and stupid by wanting.

“In front of all those cameras,” Yuuri panted, sliding a hand up the back of Victor’s jacket so he could splay it between his shoulderblades to keep him close.  “Victor, you _made my mom see our first kiss_ – ”

“I’m _sorry,_ ” Victor said, not sounding very sorry, and kissed Yuuri’s cheek, his jaw, dragging his mouth down the side of Yuuri’s neck.  “I couldn’t _help it_ – you did _my flip_ – ”

Yuuri hissed a breath through his teeth, eyes shut as he felt Victor’s tongue, hot and wet, directly over his pulse.  His jacket hit the floor, leaving him exposed in his thin skating costume, hair slicked back with gel and curling damply at the nape of his neck.  Victor was still dressed up and put together in his suit.  The contrast would have made Yuuri uncomfortable if Victor wasn’t such a wreck, entire narrow body arching into Yuuri, tugging at Yuuri’s hair to pull his head back.  His other hand was warm and possessive at the small of Yuuri’s back.  The scrape of teeth to throat made him gasp.

Victor pulled back suddenly, and Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat.  “I’m – should we – talk about...?”

Yuuri huffed a small laugh at the almost comical concern on his face.  “I wasn’t kidding when I said my theme was love,” he said, breathless.  “For you.  Not very ambiguous.”

Victor’s smile was radiant and a little bit fragile.  “Yuuri Katsuki, that sounds like a declaration to me.”

Yuuri snorted, tipping his head forward to rest against Victor’s.  “What did you think I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time?”

Victor sort of looked like he was going to cry, but before Yuuri could say anything, he was crushing him in as tight a hug as his long arms could manage.  Yuuri just squeezed his eyes shut and hugged him back.  He could feel Victor’s shaky inhalation and it made his eyes sting for the second time that night, although admittedly for a much better reason.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” Victor murmured.  “I don’t want to resign.”

“I know you don’t,” Yuuri said, smiling.  “You aren’t allowed to go anywhere ‘til I win gold.”  He punctuated this with a yawn that he tucked into the crook of Victor’s neck, overwhelmed with the fact that he had Victor under his hands, that he was allowed to touch.  His hands couldn’t stay still; they skated up Victor’s sides, his back, up to his shoulders to push his jacket off of him, making them even.  Despite the fact that Victor’s suit was definitely a lot more expensive than Yuuri’s blue windbreaker, Victor didn’t say a word, just let it slither to the floor and lie there in a puddle, breathing hard in his tailored shirt.

“You should rest,” Victor said, voice rough.  “You’re exhausted.”

He was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him.  His silver hair fell into his piercing eyes, kiss-red mouth half parted, a blush high on his his sharp cheekbones – he looked wrecked already, shivering when Yuuri ran a thumb over his lower lip, echoing the motion that had set Yuuri’s heart on fire back when Victor was first teaching him how to skate Eros.

“I suppose I deserved that,” Victor said shakily.  “Payback, yes?”

“Something like that,” Yuuri replied, and brushed the hair out of Victor’s eyes.  “You alright?”

Victor nodded, leaning into Yuuri’s touch.  Yuuri smiled slightly and kept stroking through Victor’s hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft strands slipping through his fingers, especially when Victor made an almost pained noise and tipped his head forward to lean on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Wow,” Yuuri breathed, and smoothed his hand down Victor’s neck and back up again.  “Can we…”

Victor waited until it it was obvious that Yuuri’s sentence had trailed off into nothing, and then kissed the spot directly beneath Yuuri’s jaw with a smile Yuuri could feel against his skin.  “Whatever you want, my darling.”

Yuuri couldn’t deal with that at all, so he continued with a red face and pretended it hadn’t happened.  “I’m going to shower, okay?”

Victor sighed good-naturedly.  “If you must.”

“Then we’re going to to sleep in the _same bed_ ,” Yuuri added, as if they didn’t do that frequently already.  “And you are going to _hold me_.”

Victor sucked a kiss into the side of Yuuri’s throat and Yuuri _shuddered_ , gasping out loud when Victor pushed him up against wall nearest to them and kept it up, hot mouth and flash of teeth almost overwhelming.  Yuuri tangled a hand in Victor’s hair and pulled lightly.  Victor honest to god moaned, and all Yuuri could think was that he was glad Victor was holding him up, because his legs suddenly felt unsteady beneath him.

“This doesn’t look a lot like showering,” Victor commented once he’d pulled back, satisfied with his work.  His hands were tight at Yuuri’s waist, though, which belied his casual tone.  Yuuri could only wonder with a vague sense of resignation what kind of purple mark he could expect to see in the mirror.

“You’re very distracting,” Yuuri agreed, and tightened his hold on Victor’s hair, smirking when Victor’s breath caught in his throat, eyes fluttering closed.  “But I’m also very sweaty and I’m sure I smell terrible.  I’ll be back soon, okay?”

Victor untangled from him reluctantly, which was sort of sweet, and took one of Yuuri’s hands so he could bring it to his lips and kiss the backs of his knuckles.  “I’ve only just discovered how intoxicating it is to kiss you, so you’d better hurry back,” he said easily, like it was a perfectly normal thing to tell someone.

“I’ll do my best,” Yuuri managed, despite the heat that was coiling tightly in his belly.  “Will you unzip me?”

Victor nodded, eyes dark, so Yuuri turned around and didn’t have to wait long before Victor’s hands were on his back, feeling for the in-seam zipper.  

“There,” Victor said, and kissed Yuuri’s bare spine, directly between his shoulder blades.  Yuuri made a low sound, deep in his throat, so Victor did it again, harder this time.

“Ah, god, you aren’t helping,” Yuuri said, one forearm braced against the wall for stability.

“Mm.  Sorry.”  Victor kissed the nape of his neck, one hand slipping around Yuuri’s waist and up to his chest, resting directly over his heart.  “You’d better go before I get tempted to unzip you the rest of the way.”

“I’d better go before I get tempted to let you,” Yuuri said, and turned back around again to kiss Victor properly.

It took a while to get himself into the ensuite bathroom sans-Victor, and when he met his reflection’s eyes, he was startled to find that his pink-flushed face was barely recognizable.  He touched his cheek and watched the man in the mirror do the same, all but glowing.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy.  

He stripped out of his costume, hyper-aware of the fact that it used to be Victor’s, and stepped into the shower.  It wasn’t until the hot water hit his shoulders that he realized just how tired he actually was, letting his head hang and sighing with relief as tension bled out of his aching muscles.  He was glad to wash the gel out of his hair, as well; he knew it made him look pretty good, but the sticky feeling drove him nuts.  

Steam rose lazily.  Yuuri rinsed his hair, luxuriating in scrubbing the competition off his body, but when his fingertips hit the hickey on the left side of his neck he had to pause and catch his bearings.  It ached a little.  Pressing the flat of his thumb to the mark made his heart beat a little faster, desire sparking white-hot.

Thinking about sucking a similar one into the pale column of Victor’s throat had him leaning his cheek against the cool tile, eyes closed, concentrating on breathing while he counted back from ten.

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, hair damp, towel around his waist, he found Victor in pajama pants and no shirt, lying in one of the beds with a book in hand.  Victor looked up and Yuuri was pretty sure he’d never seen anything as beautiful as the happiness that unfurled on Victor’s face when their eyes met.

Yuuri went to his bag and retrieved his own pajamas, oddly touched when he saw that Victor had averted his eyes and gone back to his book while he changed.  He draped his towel over the back of a chair.  His too-large pajama shirt and boxers were heavenly after wearing that skintight suit for hours.

Victor put his book on the bedside table and held his arms out, a gesture Yuuri was familiar with by now – it meant Yuuri could either come to him quickly or Victor would take matters into his own hands, probably launching himself at Yuuri and knocking him over.  As enjoyable as that could be, Yuuri took the path of least resistance and joined him in bed, slipping under the covers and laughing when Victor immediately wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling close.  Their bodies fit together well.  Yuuri wasn’t sure why this surprised him, when they’d worked hard to be in synch, but it felt like a good sign that their bodies molded into each other’s without any conscious effort, limbs intertwining comfortably.

“Much better,” Victor informed him, sighing happily.

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, and kissed the top of Victor’s head.

Victor’s knee slid between Yuuri’s thighs, and Yuuri choked on an inhalation, which made Victor laugh.  “Can I…?” he asked, and Yuuri was nodding before he could finish, biting his lower lip.  Victor rolled Yuuri onto his back and grinned down at him, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Hi,” Yuuri said, looking up at him with something close to wonder.

Victor kissed him soundly.  “Hello, my darling,” he murmured against Yuuri’s lips.  He seemed content to just kiss for a while, though his leg was still slotted between Yuuri’s.  The careful drag of his tongue, the way his bare chest felt as it lay heavy on Yuuri’s, the heat of his skin seeping through Yuuri’s shirt, all of it was warm and comfortable and made him so desperate for more that he could barely breathe for it.

“Oh, god,” Yuuri said when Victor slipped a hand up his shirt.  

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Victor asked, thumb dragging over one of Yuuri’s nipples, which made Yuuri’s back arch off the bed in an effort to get closer.

“I haven’t,” Yuuri admitted, eyes closing and mouth falling open when Victor’s thigh gently pressed upward.

“How could anyone – ” Victor kissed his neck gently, then the hollow between his collar bones.  “ – Not want to get their hands on you?”

Yuuri threaded his fingers through Victor’s hair.  “I’m not that pretty.”

“False,” Victor said, sounding offended.  “Very false.  After your Eros performance, half the audience wanted you, didn’t you see that?”

Yuuri was about to reply with something flustered and indignant, but then Victor’s hand was sliding into his boxers, and words failed him.

“Victor…” he breathed, and had to bite his tongue not to whimper when Victor shimmied his boxers down far enough to curl a hand around his dick.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and he sounded just as breathless, just as turned on, and it made Yuuri shudder as Victor began to jerk him off with slow, firm strokes.

Yuuri grasped at Victor’s shoulders, his arms, the flat planes of his shoulder blades, anything he could hang on to.  Victor’s hand was so smooth, so sure, so careful – Yuuri was going to do this to him sometime, he was going to take this man apart until all that assuredness dissolved.  He was not surprised by the desire to do so, but he was startled by the fierceness with which the desire struck him.

“You look so good, Yuuri,” Victor panted, mouthing at Yuuri’s chest through his shirt.  The wet drag of cotton over Yuuri’s nipple was almost overstimulating.  

“Ah, Victor – ”

“Sometime I’m going to – show you how to fuck me – ”

Yuuri moaned, rocking his hips, trying to get a little more friction.  Victor quickened the pace in response, smeared precome over the head of Yuuri’s dick with his thumb, took his hand off just long enough to spit into his palm.  His grip was slicker when it returned.

“Tell me more,” Yuuri said, gazing up at Victor through hooded eyes.  “What we’re going to do, tell me…”

Victor’s hand stuttered, surprised, but he shook his head faintly and resumed with a pink flush creeping down his throat.  “You’re going to fuck me,” he said, voice low and rough, and squeezed Yuuri’s dick a little harder.  “So hard, you'll be so good at it.  With your stamina – ”

“Oh my _god_ , is that why you always kept bringing it up?”

“ – You could fuck me for _hours._  Not that I’d last that long, of course,” Victor added, twisting his wrist just right, and Yuuri had to throw an arm over his eyes because the visual of Victor with his long-fingered hand wrapped around his dick combined with the words coming out of Victor’s mouth was too much all at once.  “Honestly, Yuuri, the second you get your cock in me I’m not sure I’ll last a minute.”

Yuuri came with a groan, thrusting into the tight circle of Victor’s fist.  Victor stroked him through it, pressing gentle kisses to his face and into his hair, murmuring sweet things in between kisses.  He helped tug Yuuri’s shirt up and over his head because Yuuri had come all over it, and once he’d balled it up and tossed it aside, he pressed open-mouthed kisses to every inch of exposed skin he could easily reach.

“Look at you,” he said softly.  “So beautiful, my Yuuri.”

“Shut up,” Yuuri said half-heartedly, and reached for Victor.  “Let me – ”

Victor scooted closer, let Yuuri tug his pajama pants down and kicked them off the bed, guided one of Yuuri’s hands between his legs – Yuuri circled his thumb around Victor’s clit experimentally, appreciating the way Victor trembled, still standing on his knees.

“Lie back,” Yuuri said.  “With your back to my chest.”

“I thought you hadn’t done this before,” Victor teased, but did as he was told, humming in approval when Yuuri’s arms circled his waist and pulled him close.

If Yuuri’s face turned a little red, Victor couldn’t see it, and therefore couldn’t prove it.  “Doesn’t mean I don’t know the best angle to jerk off,” he muttered, and enjoyed the way Victor’s laughter cut off with a moan when Yuuri touched him again, two fingertips pressing gently against his clit before he started to move them in slow, easy circles.

Victor couldn’t seem to decide whether he wanted to press up into Yuuri’s hand or back against the wet kisses Yuuri was sucking into his shoulders and the back of his neck.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” he whined, and the blush that had trickled down his throat now spread to his chest, all the way down to his twin silvery scars.  “Faster, please, I love you, _faster_ – ”

Yuuri fisted Victor’s hair with his free hand and yanked his head back as he stroked him faster, and Victor cried out.  He didn’t stop babbling, either; pleas and bitten-off curses and Yuuri’s name tumbled from his lips, his voice growing more ragged with every word.

Yuuri’s wrist was just beginning to get sore when Victor’s entire body tensed, mouth falling open in a silent cry.  Victor fell apart, high, needy sounds with every breath as he came down from his orgasm, and Yuuri kept stroking him until he wriggled uncomfortably and shoved his hand away.  He didn’t move far, though.  He just rolled over and tried to kiss Yuuri, but ended up yawning in his face instead.

Yuuri laughed at him.  “Wore you out, huh?”

Victor wiggled his eyebrows outrageously.  “We can’t all have your stamina, Yuuri – ”

“I can’t _believe_ you – ”

“ – And it’s the night after the competition, you were falling asleep in the elevator – ”

“I was not!  I was trying to figure out how I could kiss you without making an idiot out of myself – ”

Victor giggled, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s, and there wasn’t much Yuuri could say to that, so he didn’t try.  He just fumbled for the light switch on the bedside table and plunged the room into darkness, reaching for the covers to pull them up over himself and Victor.

“G’night, Victor,” he said, kissing Victor’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Yuuri,” Victor said, sleepily taking Yuuri’s hand to kiss it.

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no excuse for this, I just wanted to write happy, giggly victuuri.
> 
> I'm barneswilson on tumblr! Come say hi :)


End file.
